


Watermelon

by Venutian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Macro/Micro, Shrinking, Stuffing, Vore, bloated belly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venutian/pseuds/Venutian
Summary: Summer Seasonal 2019Warm weather is the best weather for relaxing and enjoying sweet treats.





	Watermelon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my DeviantArt (@venutian) July 2019. 
> 
> I've been stalling to upload it on here as well. I don't like it as much as my other fics. But... I want to finish posting everything I have written (to date). And before a summer-themed one doesn't make any sense.

Almost a week had passed since an accident that had temporarily reduced Rose to just over eleven centimeters tall. The Doctor thought she’d handled the situation like a champ, but they still had a few more days until the effects were supposed to wear off and Rose seemed to be getting more and more unhappy about it. They’d managed to keep out of trouble while she’d been at her reduced size, but of course not all the people with whom they crossed paths were very polite about the whole staring thing. Rose had made it clear that all she wanted was to go home, curl up in her bed, and wait it off. Unfortunately for her, they’d already agreed that going back to Earth was out of the question. The whole shrunken thing would alarm Jackie. Plus, there would be nobody to look after Rose while her mum was at work and accidents could happen that way.

Anyways, Rose had been feeling down about the whole thing, so the Doctor had thought of a way to cheer her up. After a bit of gentle persuasion, Rose had reluctantly agreed to get out of the TARDIS and the pair had made for a warm-weather planet that was known for its excellent produce. Rose had balanced on his shoulder as he’d walked from the TARDIS to the closest farm, and if the few locals they passed noticed her or cared, they did not say anything or even let their eyes linger. They had gone to a fruit stand, some rickety looking thing on the edge of a field that went on as far as he could see. It wasn’t very pretty but then, those were always the best ones. 

It seemed to be a bit of a slow afternoon, and by the time the pair reached the displayed fruit, all the other customers had gone on, full bags in hand. There were many different kinds of fruits for sale, some of which the Doctor had seen and others that were new. The latter were tempting, but he knew that Rose would probably appreciate something a little more familiar. When asked, she only replied that she didn’t care, staring off into the fields with her thoughts obviously elsewhere. That was fine; he had a good idea what she might like. The Doctor browsed the stand a little while longer, his eyes eventually drawn to a large crate that was overflowing with watermelons.

He could feel Rose absently watching him as he rolled his palms over the smooth surfaces of the melons, feeling for a good and plump one. When he was satisfied with his selection, the Doctor brought it up to the counter, purchased it, and asked the farmer if he could have it cut in half. The woman obliged, pulling out a massive knife and slicing through the enormous fruit. It was split in half with a crisp crunch, the knife glistening with pink juice that dribbled out onto the wooden counter of the stand. When the farmer turned the halves so that he could see the deep red fruit inside, his mouth began to water. Oh yes, he’d made an excellent choice. 

“That one’s _massive_.” Rose finally piped up, sounding amused by his choice. “We’re going to be eating it for weeks.” As she spoke, the farmer had wrapped the watermelon in plastic to keep the halves together and to keep it from leaking. The Doctor hoisted the fruit up under his arm, thanked the local, and headed towards a dirt trail that ran between two of the nearest fields. 

“What, leftovers? No, I don’t think so.” 

“If you say so.” Rose did not sound so convinced, but that was fine. She’d see. “I guess we could feed the rest to the local ducks. Or… whatever they have here.” That would be a brilliant idea, were he willing to share. 

As he walked, the fields of crop gave way to fields of wild grasses, then shrubs, and then finally trees. They’d gone out beyond what seemed like the local property lines and had found an area where nobody would bother them. There was a grassy bank that overlooked a small, pebbly stream, flat enough for the two of them. That would do. The shade provided by the surrounding trees was spotty at best, but he did not feel heat that easily and Rose would be easy enough to cover if needed. The Doctor carefully took Rose from his shoulder and set her down on a nearby rock.

“Keep an eye on this, will you?” The Doctor teased, setting the watermelon on the ground beneath the rock. He then reached into his suit jacket, withdrawing a folded-up picnic blanket he’d secretly stashed before they’d left for the fruit stand. It was a proper picnic blanket, checkered red and white like the ones in the Earth movies. The Time Lord spread it out on the grass and then sat cross-legged on it. Once he was settled, he offered his hand out to Rose. He smiled softly as she stepped onboard and then lowered her to the blanket, the grass underneath easily cushioning her jump down from his palm.

“This is great.” Rose said, sitting down on the woven surface and then looking up at him. “I haven’t had a picnic in _ages_.” It wasn’t a true picnic, not really, as they hadn’t brought a full meal to enjoy, but it was close enough. He noticed that Rose had begun unlacing her shoes, pulling them off along with her socks. That’d feel nice, he supposed, but he wouldn’t do the same. He wasn’t sure if Rose was sensitive to that sort of thing, but she probably wouldn’t appreciate it regardless. Giant feet and all. “Oh, go on.” The Doctor blinked, realizing that Rose was talking to him. Go on, she said? “It’s not a real picnic unless you’ve got your shoes off.” Well. That was very sensible of her. He grinned in response, not hesitating to unfold his legs and strip his feet bare. The Doctor placed both pairs of socks and shoes on the rock by the watermelon, not wanting them to be in the way or get lost. Then, it was time to feast.

\-----

Rose watched the Doctor get settled, a numbing sort of contentedness slowly enveloping her. She’d been skeptical at first of the outing, knowing how prone to trouble they were, but so far it’d been nothing but smooth and it was admittedly very nice to get some fresh air. The Doctor reached over her to pick up the watermelon, setting the plastic-covered fruit on the blanket between them, before eagerly unwrapping their treat. He slid the halves apart, holding one up so that Rose could see the inside again. The red, glistening fruit was quite literally dripping with juice. On such a warm day, there was no better treat.

“Look at that!” He beamed, “Can’t find fruit like that on Earth! Well, Earth Prime. I can’t really speak for the others.” The Doctor righted the piece in his hands, setting it face-up between his crossed legs. He then reached once again into his jacket, the way he often did when grabbing for his screwdriver. This time, however, he pulled out two spoons, setting them on top of the exposed fruit. After he’d done so, he removed his suit jacket and tie, folding them and setting them somewhere behind the nearby rock. 

Rose watched as the Doctor scooped out a full spoonful of fruit from the very center of the half in his lap, which looked to easily be the tastiest bite of the whole melon. He set this spoon down in front of Rose, the juices that dripped from the side already beginning to stain some of the white on the blanket. The smell was just divine, sweet and syrupy, as fresh as one could possibly get a watermelon. She knew she’d never be able to finish the whole spoonful; it was easily the equivalent of an entire watermelon proportionally to her, likely even more. 

The watermelon was just as delicious as it was pretty. After a few cautious bites, Rose glanced up to see that the Doctor digging into his portion of the fresh fruit, eagerly spooning entire chunks of its ruby flesh into his mouth at a time. Juice dribbled down his chin and he absently wiped it away with the back of his hand, swallowing down another huge mouthful as he did so. 

They ate and they laughed, and they chat about meaningless happy things, and Rose could feel some of the stress and tension that had built up over the last few days floating away. He had been so good about the whole reduced-size thing, always very careful with her and always making sure that she got everything she needed, emotional state included. He’d even gotten her a little necklace—who knew how he’d found one small enough—and the picnic couldn’t have come at a better time. Beautiful day, delightful treats, wonderful company. You couldn’t ask for better. 

It wasn’t long before Rose could hear the Doctor scraping at the sides of the half-melon’s rind with his spoon, apparently trying to squeeze every last bit of edible fruit out of it as he could. Eventually, he put the spoon down on his thigh, fingers wrapping around the edges of the watermelon shell. He lifted it and brought it to his mouth, tipping the rind towards his mouth, drinking the last remains of juice that had settled at the bottom of the makeshift bowl. Rose could see his throat bob as he took one long gulp and she shivered once before she could help herself. 

The Time Lord finally lowered the empty rind, depositing it on the grass beside the picnic blanket. He tilted his face skyward, one hand rubbing at his mouth again, and then he let out one long belch. He uttered a sort of sheepish apology, his breathing a little heavier than it had been before. He looked pretty full and made no movement to reach for the other half.

“We’ve got leftovers then?” She knew as she was saying it that it had come out a bit smug, but the Doctor didn’t seem to be bothered by it. 

“Rose Tyler, have some faith! I’m not finished yet.” He was still looking up, one hand absently stroking his stomach.

“You can’t be serious.” Rose laughed. In the time that they’d known each other, she had certainly seen him throw food back. It always was those skinny blokes who seemed to have a hollow leg. But by that point, the Doctor did seem to not be very hungry and he was only halfway through the watermelon. She didn’t see how he could possibly finish it, and surely trying to force himself to do so could only hurt him. Rose knew him well enough to know that probably wasn’t going to stop him.

“Just call me Shirley.” With that, the Doctor picked up the second half and secured it in his lap just as he had done the first time. Their conversation picked up where it’d left off, but Rose noticed he was a bit more distracted this time around, responding mostly with one-word answers or vague humming. By the time he got to scraping the rind, his enthusiasm seemed close to non-existent, bleary eyed and slow to swallow the pieces that made it to his mouth. When he brought the green shell to his lips, watermelon juice flowed freely down his chin and throat, darkening the collar of his shirt. A close finish, it seemed like. He didn’t look like he could possibly take another bite. 

The empty rind almost seemed to fall from his fingers as he lowered it to the blanket, rolling onto its side and coming to a stop not far from where Rose was sitting. Before she had a chance to say something, the Doctor reached for Rose’s spoon, long discarded by the original user. She had eaten more than what she’d considered her fill and was pleasantly full, feeling refreshed. Even so, there was about a third of her portion left in the spoon. The Time Lord studied the utensil for a moment, lifting it to his face and perhaps contemplating whether he really wanted it, and then slid Rose’s spoon into his mouth. The metal clacked ungracefully against his teeth as he slurped up the last bit of juice and fruit, before putting the two spoons down together on the rock.

When there was no more for him to eat at last, the Doctor moaned, looking absolutely stuffed and sounding more than a little remorseful. He’d curled into himself a little, running a tired hand through his hair, seeming for a moment lost in the triumph at having conquered the massive watermelon. Rose got to her feet, tentatively approaching her travelling companion. Another heavy groan escaped his lips, his eyes shut, and she paused. She didn’t want to get too close, lest he lose track of her and accidentally sweep her away with one of those lanky limbs.

\-----

The Doctor sighed as the watermelon settled inside him, his stomach expanded to what felt like a breaking point. His shirt, the front of which was unfortunately soaked in multiple spots with watermelon juice, had come untucked sometime during the snacking process. He decided just to unbutton it, opening the dress layer but not shedding the it entirely, leaving just his undershirt to cover the visible roundness of his belly. Sitting up was putting a strain on his sore stomach and so the Doctor leaned back on his palms, relieving some of the tension. As he moved, his undershirt lifted a bit, revealing some skin that hadn’t seen the sun in a while. He was quick to pull it back down, but the t-shirt had to be stretched to cover the entire bulge that was the current state of his belly, and, though he realized it was an exercise in futility, he held the edge of the shirt down even so.

“You must be _boiling_, wearing all of that.” The voice broke the Doctor out of his clothing struggle and he looked down to see Rose standing nearby, gazing up at him with a half-concerned, half-bemused expression.

“Nah.” He had to let go of his shirt to wave his hand nonchalantly and he could feel it slowly starting to slide up again. “It’s barely even warm.” Nevertheless, he was starting to sweat. Time Lord biology usually regulated his temperature perfectly, but he usually wasn’t packed full of fruit. With his stomach working extra hard to try and get a handle with what was going on in there, energy was being diverted away from his other systems. Thinking about it only seemed to make it worse. The Doctor tugged at his collar before he could help it and Rose continued to scrutinize him, until finally he gave in. He had to sit back up in order to get his arms out of his dress shirt and held his breath as he wormed out of the undershirt, not letting it go until he was once again semi-reclined, his stomach screaming at him to stop moving. 

“That looks like it hurts.” 

“Yeah, a little. It was worth it.” It had been. It really had been, and he didn’t need to convince _himself_ of that. 

“You’re an idiot.” But Rose said it with fondness, smiling up at him in that way that always made him smile back. 

Now that there was nothing between his skin and the sunshine, the Doctor could finally get a good look at what he’d done. His usually slender frame was distorted, almost foreign to him now as his bloated, distended belly rounded out towards the cloudless sky. It pulled the skin of his abdomen so taut that it almost looked perfectly smooth. And yet it wasn’t unpleasant to him, despite the angry clenching of his stomach. It was curious, the degree to which he could stuff himself, and he wondered vaguely if he was physically able to push himself further or if one more bite would cause him to simply burst. Speaking of bursting, the pressure on his waistband was intense, threatening to pull out the seams and tear his trousers. He brought one hand to cradle his belly where it met the angry cloth, thumb running over one of his belt loops. A nice afternoon wasn’t worth ruining a perfectly good pair of pants, and so the Doctor resolved this tension by unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers, freeing his belly completely at last. He let out an audible sigh of relief as the pressure at his waist was taken away, shifting on the blanket to work his loosened layers down lower on his hips. Once he’d found a comfortable position, he closed his eyes for a moment to savor all of it. Truthfully, he was perfectly content to have a nap after having consumed all that fruit. 

“What, that’s it then? You’re just going to sleep?” Rose’s voice was louder, closer, and he could only assume that she’d approached his face. 

“Yep.” That was the plan, anyways. Amended plan. Now that he was so full, it was hard to focus on anything but sleep. However… the whole point of coming out had been for Rose, hadn’t it, so he didn’t want her to feel upset or left out. The Doctor willed his drowsiness away, prying open his eyes and turning his head to the side, finding himself face-to-face with his shrunken companion. She’d had that stature for a couple of days already but still, he always forgot how small she looked. It was incredible, truly. 

The Doctor carefully reached towards her small form and plucked her loosely up into his fist, lifting her to his stomach. Rose stumbled a little upon his release and he couldn’t help but smile warmly up at her as she stood precariously on the small mountain that was his stomach, arms out to keep her balance like a tightrope walker. His belly was rock hard and solid, not squishy and unstable like the other times Rose had stood on him throughout the last several days, and that seemed to help steady her. After a moment, Rose meandered over to his navel and toed the rim playfully, to his confused chagrin. It sparked in him a strong craving for a belly rub that he didn’t know he could have. He couldn’t- _wouldn’t_ while Rose was there, but the longing was tenacious all the same.

He hiccuped once, so hard that it actually hurt his chest. The Doctor’s entire stomach shook, knocking Rose clean off her feet. He offered a quick apology, hands cupped around the sides of his belly to make sure she wouldn’t fall off. Just as she was getting to her feet, he hiccuped again, and Rose gave up on trying to stand, laying herself down on the Doctor’s enlarged midsection instead. That was fine. Preferable, in fact. She looked comfortable and happy, but then, so was he.

\-----

Rose stretched, feeling the warm summer sunrays soak both her skin and the pale surface beneath her. It had felt quite nice at first, but with the refreshments gone, the heat was starting to bear down on her. Every time she thought she should say something, maybe ask for a bit of shade, the breeze would pick up a little and sweep the warmth away with a gentle touch, and then it was not so bad anymore. Rose was enjoying getting some fresh air but was enjoying being close to him even more, relishing the way time had almost seemed to come to a standstill. It was a welcome moment of serenity, there on the white and red checked picnic blanket, both of them full on warmth and watermelon.

Beneath her, the Doctor’s stomach was gurgling, desperately trying to digest the large amount of fruit he’d so foolishly stuffed himself with. It was churning too, making minuscule movements that sent ripples through the surface of his skin, so slight that Rose probably wouldn’t have even noticed if she wasn’t so small. Face against his swollen belly, she could hear and even feel his long, drawn-out breaths, accompanied ever so often with a pitiful little whimper that told Rose he wasn’t doing nearly as well as he boasted. Served him right! After one such grumble, the Doctor opened his mouth, forced out the tiniest of burps, and then groaned, his fingers coming to massage the flesh on either side of her.

“You look pretty sick.” 

“Remind me never to eat an entire watermelon again.” He said, head lifting off the blanket so he could look at her. Somehow, Rose suspected that he wouldn’t need reminding. 

“But you didn’t eat the _entire_ watermelon, did you? I mean, I had the better half of a spoonful.” The blonde smirked, thinking that she’d got him. That it would bug him, maybe prove to him that the little ‘challenge’ he’d taken upon himself hadn’t been fulfilled.

“You know what Rose? You’re right.” The Doctor’s fingers found her once again and softly wrapped around her, shifting until he was cupping her in his palms. Grunting, the Doctor managed to sit up, his face contorting as he fought for his stomach to bend. Rose was brought closer to his face. “I’m _not_ yet finished, am I?” And then he opened his mouth, pink tongue glistening in the sunlight, hands twitching a little beneath Rose, and she… well, he couldn’t… he wouldn’t, would he? Was it an unfair conclusion to jump to, given the circumstances? 

“Doctor…” Rose warned, finding herself inching further up his fingers, trying to put some distance between the mouth and her person. The exchange played over and over in her head and she got what he was implying, she really did. But it didn’t make sense; he wouldn’t eat her over a little bit of watermelon, would he? He was just joking around, right? She had to be just overreacting—putting pieces together that didn’t quite fit—because she’d been jumpier ever since her size had been reduced and he- no, wait a minute, she wasn’t just imagining it. The Doctor was slowly tilting his hands down to his mouth, a direct path lining up, scarcely a gap between the heels of his palms and his lips. His fingers curled tighter, steepening the slope she was balancing against. And then the movement stopped, and he was looking at Rose with those eyes. Rose could feel the heat of his breath traveling up the valley of his cupped hands, surrounding her, and for a moment all she could do was stare blankly down at the gaping maw in front of her. It was very clear that he wanted her to climb inside, and the longer it went on, the more she was abandoning the idea of it being a joke. His hesitation to press his fingers any closer to his face indicated it that he would not physically force her inside his mouth if she did not want to go. So that was good, because she didn’t want to. Did she? 

Well, it was sort of complicated. At the fundamental level, someone the size of Rose’s current state had an innate unease—fear even—of a mouth the size of the Doctor’s. It set off every self-preservation alarm in her body. And Rose had never been much interested in school, but she knew the basics, knew the main reasons why someone probably shouldn’t go diving headfirst into a digestive system, even if it was that of your closest friend. But that… that was the thing. Rose knew the Doctor would never hurt her, especially not intentionally. They had done reckless things in the past but always in the heat of the moment, never without stress-induced tunnel vision. She supposed that was an assurance of safety in itself; they were both calm and clear-minded, so he must know what he was doing. And then, there was something to be said for being adventurous. Certainly, it would be a new experience, maybe even a bit thrilling. Moreover, if Rose was wrong about his intentions and it was all just a prank, he’d just spit her back out and they’d have a laugh and neither would be worse off for it.

Rose let their eyes hold for just a moment longer, his having to go a bit crossed to still stare down at her, and then she shakily moved forward in his palms towards his open mouth. She hesitated once at the entrance, knowing fully well that it was sort of her last chance at changing her mind. For good measure, Rose gave a quick peck to his upper lip, which was still sticky with residual watermelon juice. This seemed to surprise him and his face loosened for a minute, a chuckle resonating as a deep rumble from within his chest, and then he opened his mouth a little wider. 

Honestly, it wasn’t the most inviting thing she’d ever seen. But it was an invitation, and Rose had never been one to skip out on a friend. So she finally ducked inside, crawling from his hand to his tongue, careful not to bump against any of his teeth. 

Inside it was damp, which was to be expected, but it was also chilled in a way Rose had not anticipated. His tongue bore her weight easily but she still sank into the spongy muscle, hands struggling to find traction as they were already slick with saliva. There was a thick, sickly sweet scent to the air, like artificial perfume, the sticky remains of the watermelon still dripping all around her. 

Rose was a bit unsure about how to proceed and settled herself awkwardly in the center of his tongue, folding her legs beneath her. The darkness she faced was unsettling so she turned towards the opening of his mouth, gazing through his teeth at the sliver of life still visible to her. She could see the branches of trees and the sky and the wisps of would-be clouds, obscured by the bright rays of sunlight that filtered in between the Doctor’s lips. His tongue shifted beneath her, drawing her further inside, and that beautiful light slowly faded as he closed his mouth. 

The top of Rose’s head brushed against the roof of his mouth and his jaw stopped moving, a small gap still separating his teeth. His tongue shifted a little beneath her and Rose, getting the hint, hunched down so that he could fully close with a light clack. And then it was fully dark, which gave her heart a little jump, but still she wasn’t afraid, not really. She was surrounded by the Doctor, could feel every little movement he made and knew that he could feel hers, and so the darkness didn’t scare her. It wasn’t like she didn’t know where she was headed. There was only one way to go; perhaps it was better not to see.

The Doctor did not seem to be in a rush to get it over with. Rose was held in his mouth like there wasn’t a hurry in the world, growing soggier but admittedly less nervous by the second. She’d never admit it to him, but his tongue was comfortable, despite the pooling saliva, and the cool temperature was a nice change from the intense summer weather outside. She wondered vaguely what she tasted like to him, if he could taste her at all after all that watermelon. Hopefully she wasn’t too unpleasant. Well… he’d probably have gotten on with it already if it was too unbearable. At least she’d taken her shoes off earlier; that had to help. 

He then took one long, deep breath; Rose heard it rattling past the back of the Doctor’s throat. His tongue began to gently press her harder against his palette and she understood, letting it roll her into a prone position, turning towards the dark cavern of his throat. Her toes brushed against the smooth interior of his lower incisors, polished like marble, and she wondered vaguely if he’d ever had any cavities. Probably not, the lucky bastard. Rose felt the entire mouth move, tilting. She slowly started to slide forward, held mostly in place by the pressure of Doctor’s tongue, and she wriggled forward a bit, trying to be helpful. She was ready. 

The swallow came with a merciful swiftness, closing in around Rose and sucking her down into the Time Lord’s throat before she had time to really think about it. The flesh there was smoother, almost with a soft, silk-like quality, and it did not squeeze her in the way that she had been anticipating. She found that she could still breathe, though her arms were pinned tightly against her sides, and the way that she was encapsulated made her descent feel less like a freefall and more like crawling through tucked bedsheets. 

And then Rose began to slow down, the muscles tightening around her, holding her still the way one tended to stick at the bend of a hot spiral slide. She tried to worm her way down the tight passage, finding the pressure at that spot a bit uncomfortable, but the flesh was unyielding and Rose found herself completely at his mercy. She could hear the thrumming of the Doctor’s two hearts, _feel_ the powerful vibrations that they produced through the layers of muscle that were slowly constricting her. Above her, there was the sound of another gulp. Rose felt the ripples of the oncoming swallow long before it swept her form downward again.

It wasn’t long before Rose breached a different kind of flesh, more rubbery and strong, and she was squeezed into what she knew was the Doctor’s stomach. And she knew this not just because she wasn’t an idiot, but also because it was packed chock-full with watermelon slush. With alarm, Rose remembered that there was a reason he’d looked so close to bursting, and that there was no empty space inside, room for air included. Just as she’d had the thought, the necklace that the Doctor had given her twisted of its own volition. A bubble sprung up from a charm on the necklace and covered her nose and mouth. Surprised, all she could do was float there for a minute, tentatively breathing the air that had been provided to her. 

“Rose?” Even spoken softly, his voice thundered around her, deep and almost otherworldly. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m…” She trailed off, not knowing quite how to put her thoughts into words. What were you supposed to say to the person who’d just eaten you? A thank you didn’t seem quite appropriate, nor was an inquiry about what the experience had been like for him. “It’s…” 

It was nothing like anything Rose had experienced before. The watermelon had been rendered mostly into liquid by that point, but it was thick enough to suspend her. His lower body temperature kept the juice sort of refrigerated and it felt good, blissfully good. Rose looked towards what must be the outer wall of his stomach; it was stretched thin enough that filtered light shone through his skin. It was an orangish glow, illuminating his veins visible in some places and in others, allowing her to see the pink tint of the churning liquid. She stared up at the wall with an awed, reverent sort of silence. It was weird, but it was him, and Rose had never felt closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably won't be writing something like this in a while (esp. since vore more or less takes the backseat in this one), but I was trying to mix up my gallery by throwing some other vore-related elements in the mix :) 
> 
> Visit me on DeviantArt for earlier uploads, research notes/commentary on the completed work, and updates on fics in progress. I'm always willing to consider prompts!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
